


The Girl Who Sees Ghost

by Lionheartedking



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, Hate, I'll fix tags later, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Major Character Injury, Murder, Murder House, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheartedking/pseuds/Lionheartedking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraternal twins Violet and Jasmine's lives turns into a tornado of events, from starting a new a new school, dealing with their father's unfaithfulness, their mother's heart break, and their own depression, what else could make their lives worse? Well add a "Murder House" and their mother expecting a new child, well what else can go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1X01

**Author's Note:**

> This is an American Horror Story fanfiction.
> 
> The story will have: Explicit language, mature content, sexual references, Sexual content.
> 
> Rating may go up
> 
> This story follows the plot line of the first season to american horror story.
> 
> I will write about the other seasons as well and I will use the same character look for the future fanfiction.
> 
> Jasmine is played by Kaya Scodelario
> 
> I do not own American Horror Story or any of the original characters. I only own my OC Jasmine Harmon
> 
> I hope you enjoy

**San Francisco,**

**1978**

A young girl, the age of eight, with long braids, stood on the front lawn of an abandoned Victorian house that has fallen into grave disrepair. Shutters missing, paint peeling, cracks in the wood work, an ingénue turned dowager by the march of time. Suddenly, a rock whizzes by the girl's head and shatters one of the few upper story windows. The young girl, Adelaide, turns around. She spots two red-headed twin boys, the Rutger twins. They are identical, tall and lanky, with pasty skin, freckles and red hair. They both have braces. Both wear identical shirts, but Troy's shirt is red striped while Bryan's shirt is green striped. They also wear high-waist blue jeans and braces, their voices slur slightly when talking, this is very likely due to their braces. They have flashlights in their back-pockets and are swinging baseball bats.

"Hey, Troy," Bryan said,

"You're a dork."

"Hey, shut up." Troy glared.

He turns to Addie,"Hey, freak."

On his way to the front door, Bryan blow some kisses at Addie who stares back at him. Addie looked back at the house. She had to warn them, she had to tell them that if they enter the house they would not be coming back out.

"Excuse me." Addie started, "You are going to die in there."

The twins stop for a second they stare at her a beat.

"Shut your mouth," Troy glared," or we're gonna kick your ass!"

"We got bats." Troy said.

As they walked towards the front door Troy swung his bat at a tree. "I hate trees!" The boys enter the house.

"You're gonna regret it." Addie repeated, "You're gonna regret it. You're gonna regret it."

Flashlight beams illuminate stunning Victorian fixtures as they are shattered by the bat. Leaded stained glass, intricate moldings the destruction is horrifying and complete, punctuated by the loud gunshot firecracker sound of SNAP and POPS the boys throw everywhere. The boys ran in to the house smashing everything they see. They scream and cheer unaware they were being watched. Unaware of what was in the dark.

"Yeah!" The twins screamed and cheer Troy bashes stunningly beautiful leaded cabinets, shattering the glass.

Suddenly, with alarm from another room "Troy!" Bryan said.

Troy slowly makes his way across the empty room. All he can hear is the sound of flies...a faint buzzing, then a cacophony. He finally stops near where his brother is standing and kneels down.

"Awesome." Troy replied.

The twins were looking at a dead gutted possum someone, something, has feasted here, something had ripped the middle of the animal to shreds. The possum's face is frozen and twisted in fear, just then, a noise flitters across the seemingly empty house, faint childish laughter. Adelaide? What was she doing in the house? The boys' minds automatically thought of the small girl they had seen in the front of the house. They stood from their crouched position in front of the dead animal and they look around before the boys go to investigate. They walk down the hall, when suddenly a basement door at the other end slowly creaks opens. The boys freeze, what could have opened the door that was shut tightly when they entered the house?

"Go." Troy pushed his brother ahead of him.

He was afraid.

Bryan stumbled behind, "No, you go, shithead."

That was a dare. Troy thought about it, he did not want his brother to know he was afraid, he moves forward and his brother follows. They walk down the creaky steps behind them the basement door slowly shut behind them The flashlight beams illuminate the odd stray cobweb, nothing much down here. The boys split up to investigate, Troy throwing the odd snap and pop.

"Check it out." Troy pointed to shelves that were lined with jars.

Bryan approaches and stares with wonder. The flashlights illuminate a wall of dusty jars filled with a thick yellow fluid. Within the fluid: monstrosities severed deformed hands, feet, a twisted jaw, ears, eyes human and animal alike. Next to the jars: a neat line of surgical equipment. Clamps, disembowels, spreaders, small knives, all caked in rusty brown blood. A moment of awe from the boys, their young hearts were beating in excitement and fear. Something moves behind them a flash of white, the light scampering of feet. Troy picks up one of the jars, studies, it.

"Leave it alone, let's go." Bryan said as he tugged on his bothers shirt.

But Troy smashes it against a wall, it shatters and the liquid and glass flews everywhere. The ear that was in the jar lands on the ground with a small plop.

"It stinks in here. It stinks like shit," Troy started his face scrunched up a bit. "You remember last summer when we get the raccoon stuck in our chimney? That's what it smells like." Troy smiled "Let's go find it." Troy said

"No, it smells bad" Bryan shook his head "I'm getting out of here."

Troy goes further into the room, popping his crackers, while Bryan turns around, up the stairs. Suddenly, the popping stops. Bryan stops his ascension. His brother has been popping since they had entered the house. Why did he stop?

"Troy?" Bryan called out to his brother There is no sound, then, a faint childish laugh. A bottle rolls across floor rolls towards him.

"Troy?" He calls out again

"Who's down there?" Bryan panics. "Cut it out, Troy. Cut it out."

Silence.

He moves down the creaking steps. Bryan walks back to where he last saw his brother but he is not there. He looks around until his flashlight beam finds, Troy, eyes wide with fear, his throat ripped out. Terrified, Troy tries to reach out to him, to warn him to get away but he is unable to utter anything. Bryan hears a pattering noise and feels something behind him. He hears a noise: breathing. He slowly turns, his beam lighting up the thing: A blonde two year old BOY, wearing a Lindberg-era white christening gown with seed pearls long yellowed. His mouth and face is smeared with blood, old and fresh, his skin is wrinkled like an ancient man, Thaddeus Montgomery, smiles, gurgles before running in his direction. Bryan starts screaming, but there is no saving him or his brother. The flashlight falls to the ground. Addie still standing on the front lawn shakes her head, she tried to warn them.

 

**SIX MONTHS LATER.**

 

Hard sunlight shines through the windows. Ben's driving; Vivien is in the passenger seat, staring out the window. Their seventeen year old daughters, Violet and Jasmine, are in the back with their six month old dog, Hallie, as the family drove down the Golden Gate Bridge. Violet and her sister were similar is body structure, they were petite but Jasmine had slightly more curves then Violet, although they were fraternal twins that's where the similarities appearance wise stops. Violet had pale skin, long light brown hair and light brown eyes; she resembles their mother more than their father. Jasmine had inherited her father's dark hair color and light blue eyes, but she also had pale skin like her sister. Personality wise they are very similar. They are clever and fearless. They are extremely intelligent even while suffering from major clinical depression. The two twin girls are extremely close and while dealing with the loss of their younger sibling, their fathers cheating, and the move almost across the country it just brought them closer. Jasmine sat with her sister, who was wearing a long floral dress with a yellow cardigan and her usual hat, in the back seat. Jasmin was in a pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt on top of that t-shirt was a gray and leather zip-up hoodie. She had an earbud in her left ear while the other one dangled. The car was filled with an awkward yet comforting silence.

"Isn't it beautiful?" their father, Ben, tried to start a conversation. "The light is different out here. It's softer."

Their mother Vivien said.

"It's called smog." Violet retorted.

Jasmine smirked and shook her head not surprised at her sister's attempt to break the moment.

"You should be excited, Vi." Ben, their father, started, "You can stop sneaking cigarettes and just start taking deep breaths," Ben turned his attention to his other child, "and you Min no more sneaking out with her."

Jasmine frowned; she did not want to be included in this conversation.

"The sneaking out was a team effort" Jasmine smirk

She turned her head to look out the window. The trees whizzed by as they drove. She turned back to her parents.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She and Violet said. They looked at each other and smirked.

"We're almost there. " Ben said

"We need to go." Violet said again.

"Vi, it's a freeway." Ben tried to joke,

"Really, where do you want me to pull over? Maybe the Honda next to us has a bathroom or something."

"Bet if the baby had to shit, you'd find somewhere. Damn." Jasmine muttered while crossing her legs, she had to go.

"Really? Jasmine, you girls know I hate that word, unless I'm saying it." Vivien said.

"Thirteen hundred people have jumped off of this thing" Jasmine starts "at least that's what they think. They don't see them all and they stopped counting right before a thousand. I looked it up. Twenty six of them survived. You know what all of them said what their first thought after they stepped off," Jasmine smiles, mischievous, "Oh shit."

Violet turns and grins at Jasmine.

"I'm really glad we named you two Violet and Jasmine, instead of our second choice." Ben said smiling.

"Which was?" Violet asked.

"Sunshine and Hope," Vivien said

They all start chuckling; Jasmine shook her head and laid her head against the window.

"It's funny. Come on, you gotta admit it's funny." Ben said while chuckling.

They all kind of crack up again, a fleeting moment of family togetherness, Ben shares a smile with his wife, He hoped he could fix his mistake, then reaches out his hand to hold hers, but she pulls it away and looks away from him. They pull into the driveway. Everyone takes a good look, the once broken down abandoned house was now anew with new paint, shutters, gutters. There's a FOR SALE sign on the lawn. All four of them take it in as they come to a stop. They exit the car, Hallie now in Vivien's arms, and make their way to the front door. Ben rings a doorbell; they stood in front of a large house.

"I love it. Don't you love it, hon?" Ben said enthusiastically.

"I mean, it looks even better than it did online."

"Yeah," Vivien said not as enthusiastic, "it's interesting."

"Great. So we're the Addams Family now." Violet said rolling her eyes.

"I don't think there were twins on the Addams Family Lee that was more of The Shinning kind of twins" Jasmine said.

Violet smiled and bumped her shoulder into her sister's. "Let's play forever Min." Violet said smiling while attaching herself to Jasmine.

"Get off me weirdo." Jasmine laughed while pushing her off.

"Hey, Things 1 and 2, come here." Ben said, when they get close enough to him he wraps his arms around them.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asked as she squints her eyes at her husband.

"Isn't this place amazing?" Ben says smiling.

"Yea we get it." Jasmine mutters.

Marcy, the realtor, opens the door. Marcy was an older lady who had short red straight hair.

"Welcome." She greats the family of 4, she gestures to the house, "It's a classic L.A. Victorian, built around 1920 by the doctor to the stars at the time. It's just fabulous. These are real Tiffany fixtures. Venetian chandeliers, original moldings. The stained glass is some of the only of its kind that survived the great quake. As you can see, the previous owners really loved this place like a child. They restored everything."

The house inside was large and beautiful with wooden structures and open spaces. Marcy shows them around. The Foyer is epic, beautiful, soaring ceilings and a grand staircase, House porn worthy.

"Gay?" Vivien asked.

"God mom, just throw it all out there." Jasmine smirked Vivien turned to her dark hair child and playfully glared at her.

"What do you think?" Marcy asked, she was desperate, She just had to sell this house to someone, anyone.

"Tiffany." Ben said "Wow."

"Do you cook?" Marcy asked as they enter the kitchen. It's beautiful. Looks original except with all of the modern bells and whistles.

"Viv is a great cook. Ben quickly replied before his wife said anything, "I got her cooking lessons a few years ago, and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things."

"Cooking lessons" Marcy said slowly, "romantic. Aren't you a psychologist?"

"Psychiatrist," Ben corrected, "You said something on the phone about there being a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing patients here, so I can spend more time with the family."

"How refreshing," Marcy said

Vivien shakes her head. Vivien puts her dog, Hallie, down, and it goes running outside the kitchen, Hallie sniffs around, pees in a corner, and then senses something. Something was off in this house, even a dog could tell. Hallie begins yapping.

"Violet, Jasmine, honey would you go see where Hayley went?" Their mom asked. "Thank you."

The twins look at each other before they follow the yapping noise of the dog. Hayley was backing at the basement door.

"What are you yapping at?" Violet asked

"Please shut up." Jasmine begs.

She won't. Jasmine looks at the door. It's bolted shut. Old school bolted with two heavy bolts and two huge padlocks. Someone doesn't want to let anyone in or maybe out, it could also be a bit of both. Jasmine taps at Violet's shoulder to get her to look at the door. When she does she wiggles the doorknob, trying to pry it open. After several unsuccessful attempts, they finally get the door the dog was yapping at to open. Violet looks at Jasmine and raises an eyebrow. Jasmine looks at her and shakes her head frantically; Violet holds her hands out and the two girls play Rock, Paper, Scissor, Jasmine losses, twice. She goes down the stairs. Behind some kind of grate someone watched as Jasmine slowly walked down the stairs. She looks around the basement, she sighs when she sees it's empty and heads back up the stairs.

Marcy was still showing the house to Ben and Vivien

"When I saw the pictures of this room online, I thought maybe you could use it as your music room." Ben said remembering how much his wife and Jasmine looked music.

"Are you a musician?" Marcy asked

"I was. Cellist," Vivien said, "And our daughter Jasmine likes to play the piano."

"She was a very good one, in fact. And Jasmine is an amazing pianist." Ben complimented

"Why did you quit?" Marcy asked.

Vivien turned her head. She did not want to tell this lady that she stopped because she was with child. A child she lost. She did not want to tell this lady that the stress of her husband cheating and the moving caused her to have no time to practice. When she turned her head she noticed that a corner of the wallpaper was pealing. She goes to the wall, grabs a tiny peeling piece of sea grass wallpaper and gently pulls it off. It opens a small window to the original wall, no bigger than a couple of postage stamps.

"This wallpaper is peeling over here." Vivien stated. "Looks like maybe there's a mural underneath it."

At that time Violet and Jasmine entered the room, Violet was carrying Hayley in her arms.

"The last owners probably covered it up." Marcy hesitated, she was afraid that if she told them what had happened to the last owners they would not buy the house, "They were modernists. Speaking of the last owners, full disclosure requires that I tell you about what happened to them. "

"Oh, God," Vivien said horrified "they didn't die in here or anything, did they?" she said, her face twisted in a bit of fear.

"Yes actually, both of them, Murder-suicide. I sold them the house, too. They were just the sweetest couple. You never know, I guess." Marcy answered, hoping she did not scare them away.

The twins looked around the house interested. People died in this house, they were attracted to dark things such as this.

"That explains why it's half the price of every other house in the neighborhood, I guess." Ben said trying to lighten the mode.

"I do have a very nice mid-century ranch, but it's in the Valley, and you're going to get a third of the house for twice the price." Marcy said, it was a bit of a lie but that was okay as long as this house gets sold.

"Right." Ben nodded.

"Where did it happen?" Violet asked

"The basement," Marcy answered.

Jasmines eyes widen and her lips spread into a smirk. She was just in the basement. Cool.

"We'll take it." Violet said and Jasmine couldn't help but agree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How'd you get in here?" Violet asked noticing how the boy continued to stare at her sister and her wrist. She moved slightly so that Tate could not see Jasmine's wrist.  
> Tate ignores Violets question and frowns slightly as the blue eyes twin did not look at him. He quickly gets rid of the frown and he replaces it with a smirk.  
> "If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door." He smirked as he pulls the door shut.

Violet and Jasmine are crossing the yard of her new high school. Violet takes a drag from the cigarette in her hands; Jasmine takes the cigarette from her sister and takes a drag herself. Jasmine surveys the scene, a few kids reliving their grandparents' Haight Ashbury fashion mistakes but most are unmemorable, upper middle class high school in an upscale urban neighborhood. They walk past a group of three girls, seniors dressed like they're twenty-five, and sluts, talking up some boys, Leah, Becca and Abby.

"So I let him." Leah said.

"You let him do coke off your nipples?" Becca asked slightly concerned.

"They were numb for, like, two days." Leah bragged.

Leah looks around the yard of the school and smiles. She was popular, she basically ruled this school. Her smile vanishes when she sees Violet and Jasmine smoking. Glaring she walks after them.

"Hey!" Leah screamed, "Student council passed a rule against smoking in public spaces."

The twins stop walking and turned to the person who yelled. The girls step in front of her.

"Secondhand smoke kills". Becca informed them, she was a bit calmer than Leah.

"We're sorry. We're new, we didn't know." Violet said while Jasmine nods along.

Violet drops her cigarette end on the floor and crushes it.

"What the hell is wrong with you? People sit here, they eat here!" Leah screamed.

"You don't know us. Why are you doing this? What's your problem?" Jasmine said defensively.

"Leah's grandmother died of lung cancer. She takes this stuff pretty seriously." Becca explained.

Leah bends down picks the crushed cigarette up. Leah holds the butt out to the Violet.

"Eat it" Leah demanded, "Eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." She threatened  
The twins took a step back. They were confused and startled. Who was this girl who was telling them to eat a cigarette? Was she crazy? What the hell.

"No. What?" Violet said.

"Come on, Leah, that's enough." Abby said trying to pull Leah back.

"No, no, no, I want to see one of them eat it." Leah said. She was not leaving until one of them ate the cigarette. She was furious. She grabs Jasmine's face

"No." Violet said as she smacked Leah's hand away from her sister's face.

"We aren't gonna eat it so stop." Jasmine said

"Eat it," Leah said forcefully "Eat it!"  
"Leah, seriously, they're like 12." Becca said. She didn't want to see anything happen. The girls did not know, it was not their fault that they were new. Yes, Leah did have a reason to be upset but the girls did say sorry.  
Leah steps forward and tries to force the cigarette into Violet's mouth, but Violet spits at her and Jasmine pushes Leah back away from her sister.

Leah screams, "You are dead!" She screamed again, "You are dead!"

* * *

  
Vivien, dressed in a pair of cloths she does not care if they get ruined, drops the needle on an old record player. Classical cello plays as she sets out her items, a large bowl of water, scraping tool, small knife. Slowly and carefully, she starts removing the old wallpaper. As she does, the Goya-Esgue Mural begins to reveal itself. She can't quite make out the first image until she pulls off one more sliver or paper to see a woman, her face bent in pain, her body twisted and tortured.

"Whoo!" She sighs as she rubs the back of her hand across her forehead. She looks up and her mouth drops.Vivien stares at the image, transfixed and disturbed when suddenly a hand touches her shoulder. She jumps out of her skin, turns, sees Adelaide, the child with Down syndrome, now a woman in her forties.

 

"You're going to die in here." Addie said. She was trying to warn this lady. Like she tried to warn the people who leaved here before her, like she tried to warn those red headed twins many years ago. Vivien turns quickly, startled, and screams.

"Who are you?" Vivien ask slightly out of breath, "What are you doing? What are you doing here?"

Constance, Adelaide's mother enters from the kitchen carrying a box.

"Adelaide." She says grabbing her daughter's shoulders, "Adelaide. Adelaide." She shakes her shoulders as she tries to get Addie to turn to her, "Adelaide, I put on Dora the Explorer" for you, so you would sit and watch it.

"It was "Go, Diego, Go!" She said frustrated, "I don't like it."

"Oh, brown cartoon characters" Constance said, "you can't tell the difference." Constance smiled although she was frustrated.

Vivien stood there confused. How did these people get into her house? And how could they just stand there and have a normal conversation like they lived here? Like this was their house and she was the intruder?

"Excuse me." Vivien interrupted

"Hi." Constance greeted.

"Hi." Vivien repeated wirily.

"I'm Constance," she introduced herself finally, "your neighbor from next door, and this is my girl Adelaide."

"Hello." Vivien greeted more relaxed now that she know that they were from the neighborhood, which made things slightly better.

"Go home, Addy, now." Addie sighed and left, her shoulders drooped slightly. "That girl is a monster. I love her and I'm a good Christian, but Jesus H. Christ. You know, if they had invented some of those tests a few years ago, I would have." Constance trailed off.

Vivien's faced dropped slightly as she though back to her lost child. The child she wanted to hold so badly.

"How'd you get into my house?" She asked

"You left your back door open." Constance answered, "Although I have to tell you, Addie will always find a way in.She has a bug up her ass about this house, always has." She warned, "You have the loveliest things." She said with a small smile.

 

"Thank you." Vivien smiled feeling a lot better.

"Have you got a dog?" The older woman asked.

"I-I do have a dog, yes." Vivien answered confused as to way this woman why ask such a random question.

"I run a little kennel out of my house, doggy day care kind of a thing." Constance explained.

"How nice."

"Well, I prefer purebreds. I adore the beauty of a long line, but there's always room in my home for mongrels." Constance trailed off, "Oh... Oh, my. Look at those earrings. Are those real diamonds? Not that Home Shopping shit".

"No."

"I used to have diamonds like that, different pair for every day of the week. Did your husband give them to you?" Constance said with a small sad smile.

"He did." She said shapely.

"Hmm?"

"Mm-hmm."

"They always do when you're young and pretty." Constance said bitterly

"Are you Southern?"

"Proud Virginian." Constance said proudly as she walked around and examined the house she use to live in, the house she used to love. "The Old Dominion, born and bred. Thank you for noticing. I came out here to be a movie star. Did the screen tests and everything, but... nudity was the big deal then. The morals were just beginning to collapse, and I wasn't about to have my green pasture flashed 70 feet high for every man, woman, and child to see, so I took that little butterfly of a dream and put it in a jar on the shelf, and, uh, soon after, came the Mongoloid and, of course, I couldn't work after that."

"It has been so great to meet you. I just," Vivien stuttered slightly, "you know, I wasn't prepared for guests at all."

"I'm gone. Oh, I brought you this. You know, a little, um, housewarming." Constance said as she handed Vivien a small wooden box.

"Thank you." Vivien said holding the box close to her.

"Addie wanted to bake you a pie, but she tends to spit in the cooking, so I thought this would be better." Constance chuckled at the white lie, "Help get rid of some of that bad juju. I don't remember your name."

"Right, no, I never got a chance to tell you my name."

"Oh.

"My name is Vivien Harmon." She introduced herself.

"Anyway... relax and enjoy. Let me know if you need any help with that pup."

"Will do."

"I'm glad you're getting rid of that wallpaper. I thought those people were supposed to be stylish. It's sage... for cleansing the spirits in the house. Too many bad memories in here." Constance said as she took a finale look around the house before she finally opened the door and left.

* * *

  
Vivien lights up the sage that was inside the wooden box and walks around the house with it. She's not sure if she buys this whole cleansing the spirits thing, but she's committing. She moves into an upstairs hallway. She hasn't spent much time in this part of the house yet. It's barely decorated and there are even a few empty boxes stacked at the dead end. As she walks down a hall way she sees a string coming down the ceiling. Suddenly, the flame in the sage bundle is blown out. Slowly walking towards the string she puts down the sage, and pulls over a chair. Standing on it, she pulls the drawstring, stairs slide down. She follows the stairs up and reaches the attic. Its dark and quiet upstairs, her eyes adjust. Miraculously, she finds a light cord, she turns on the light and when she turns she discovers a black rubber man dangling from the ceiling right in front of her. She screams. Ben rushes up the stairs and wraps his arms around her.

"What happened?" Ben asked concerned "You okay?" She points to the rubber man; he's actually just a large rubber suit hanging from a hook. The suit is black, covers the entire body and has a mask with two small eye holes and two tiny breathing straws that can be pinched to temporarily suffocate the wearer.  
He turns and sees the rubber suit, "Oh," he smirks, "I guess these guys were into the kinky stuff, huh? Would you like to try it on?"

"That's not funny." Vivien says frowning but secretly trying not to smile.

"I think you'd look good in it." Ben said as he poked her side.

They hear two pair of footsteps, as they turned to face the stairs that lead to the attic they were in they see their twin girls heading up the stairs, Jasmine's head pops up first then Violet joins them.

"What happened?" Violet asks a bit concerned, "Holy shit." She smirked as she spotted the suit.

"What the fuck." Jasmine muttered when she saw the suit. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she started to laugh.

"Let's get rid of it. Come on, let's go downstairs. Come on. Watch the steps." She said to her husband as she ushered her children down the stairs.

Ben grabs the suit, pulls it off the hook it was on and drags in down the stairs. Ben throws the suit into the trash can outside the house, turns and heads back inside.

* * *

Ben is having a counsel session with a young man, Tate. Tate was tall, handsome, and charismatic, he could be a cult leader or a movie star, and He had blonde hair and extremely dark eyes. He sat back in his seat relaxed.

"So, Tate," Ben started, "These fantasies started two years ago, three years ago, when?"

"Two years ago." Tate answered, "It's always the same. It starts the same way."

"How? Tell me." Ben said interested.

Tate smiled slightly.

"I prepare for the noble war."

A tattooed Tate walking down a school's corridor wearing a trench coat and holding a duffel bag, students turned to look at him but he didn't care. He was on a mission and he wouldn't stop until he was done.

"I'm calm," He continued to talk "I know the secret, I know what's coming, and I know no one can stop me, including myself."

"Do you target people who have been mean to you or unkind?" Ben asked trying to figure out why the teen would have these dreams. Little did Ben know they were not dreams, they were reality.

"I kill people I like." Tate answered unconcerned.

Tate enters a studying room. All the students raise their head to look at the strange teenage boy that just entered the room.

"Can I help you" The teacher asked.

"Some of them beg for their life." Tate smirked angrily "I don't feel sad. I don't feel anything." Tate glared a bit at the ground, "It's a filthy world we live in. It's a filthy goddamn helpless world, and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit and the piss and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind. There's something about all that blood, man."

* * *

  
Violet and Jasmine are in the bathroom they share, Jasmine was sitting on the sink while Violet wiped a cloth down Jasmine's arm trying to clean up the blood that was slowly but surely dripping onto the floor. Jasmine looked straight ahead without emotion.

* * *

  
"I drown in it." Tate continued, "The Indians believed that blood holds all the bad spirits, and once a month in ceremonies they would cut themselves to let the spirits go free." Tate looked up at Ben slowly, he smiled peacefully. "There's something smart about that, very smart. I like that. "

Tate looks behind Ben and sees himself standing behind Ben, blood running down his head.

"You think I'm crazy?" He ask looking in to Ben's light eyes, daring him to say he was.

"No. I think you're creative. And I think you have a lot of pain you're not dealing with." Ben answered.

"My mother's probably worried about me, right?' Tate said sarcastically but Ben did not notice.

"I'm sure she is."

"She's a cocksucker." Tate said suddenly, "I mean, literally, a cocksucker. She used to suck the guy off next-door, all the time. My dad found out, and he left. He left me alone with a cocksucker. Can you imagine? How sick is that?" he said resentfully.

"I've heard a lot worse." Ben said calmly.

"Cool. Can you tell me some? I like stories." Tate smirked as he crossed his legs.

"No. I can't." Ben said. He would not tell an already damaged boy about his damaged patients, it might give the teens ideas.

"The world is a filthy place." Tate started up again, "It's a filthy goddamn horror show. There's so much pain, you know? There's so much." Tate shook his head slowly.

* * *

  
Violet is still trying to clean up her sister's wrist. She leaned her forehead against Jasmine's for a couple seconds and then she pulled back. Violets own wrists were littered with small cuts that never were as deep as her sister's.

"Damn it Jasmine. Are you really trying to kill yourself?"

Tate is watching the twins from the doorstep, his dark eyes lingering on the dark haired girl out of the two.  
"

You're doing it wrong." Tate's statement was directed to the dark-haired child, he said it so suddenly that it startled the two teenagers. Violet was upset that someone was spying on her and her sisters private activates, while Jasmine wondered how they did not hear him open the door to the bathroom, "If you're trying to kill yourself, cut vertically. They can't stitch that up." He continued to talk to the twin that was sitting on the sink.

"How'd you get in here?" Violet asked noticing how the boy continued to stare at her sister and her wrist. She moved slightly so that Tate could not see Jasmine's wrist.

Tate ignores Violets question and frowns slightly as the blue eyes twin did not look at him. He quickly gets rid of the frown and he replaces it with a smirk.

"If you're trying to kill yourself, you might also try locking the door." He smirked as he pulls the door shut.


	3. Aw Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine was walking towards her locker when she first heard the chants, FIGHT!
> 
> "Aw shit!" Jasmine sighs before she takes off towards the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Fanfiction.net  
> I am the same writer

 This is what Jasmine looks like  


  


    It's nighttime, middle of the night, so quiet you can hear the buzz of the digital clock. Ben and Vivien in bed. The house was quite as the residents of the house hold slept peacefully, all except one. A man no one could see was whispering, distantly. The whispering wakes one person up, Ben. Ben gets up, he's naked, and he is sleep-walking. He walks down the stairs, the house creaks and groans, and into the living room, put the gas on and lights up a match and throws it into the fireplace. Ben stairs at the fair place, hypnotize. Vivien wakes up to a find out her husband is missing, she grabs her rob and slowly walks down the stairs in to the living room. She finds her naked husband staring at the lit fireplace.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused and a bit scared as to why he would be staring at fire this late at night.

"Am I on a trip?" Ben asked, dazed.

* * *

Ben is in his office with Tate. The teenage boy was playing with his fingers while he looked at the man that was suppose to be treating him. That was suppose to be helping him.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben asked as he pulled a small tap recorder from his pocket.

"No." Tate answered, he didn't care the doctor could do whatever he wanted as long as he helped him.

"You taking your medications?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Tate lied.

"Any side effects?"

"I was taking them at night," Tate said, "but they kept me up."

"And what did you do?" Ben asked.

"Started taking them in the morning." Tate lied again.

"Light sensitivity is pretty common." Bens said he could tell that Tate was lying to him.

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so." Tate agreed.

"When I was in medical school," Ben started his story. Tate sight slightly. "They brought in this CIA interrogator to help us better identify who was lying. This guy was, like, six foot, 50, crew cut. He must have been one hell of an interrogator, because I'll tell you something. I'd be terrified to lie to him."

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate accused. Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate." Ben admitted

"So you lied to me." Tate said with a bit of attitude.

"What is important..." Ben was trying to figure out the best way to explain he was trying to help the boy without angering him. "That is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police."

"Did you call them?"

"Not yet." Ben answered "I've treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can't be reached."

"You think that's me? You think I can't get better?"

"You?" Ben scoffs "You kidding me? You're hopeless."

The males look at each other for a moment. All was silent then they both starts laughing.

"Everybody can get better, Tate." Ben said as he chuckled. "Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you."

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." Tate admitted, he thought back to the bleeding twin with dark hair and blue eyes. The twin that ignored him.

"What?" Ben asked confused and disturbed.

Tate laughs and leans forward on his knees.

"Yeah," Tate nodded, "that's why I didn't take the meds."

"Tate." Ben warned. He thought about his twin daughters. His younger girls and he hoped the trouble teen has not meet his daughters yet. He wanted to keep his away from them.

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. Because I met someone." Tate smirked.

Ben was too late.

* * *

Tate was sitting on the floor of a room he knew well. His old room, now belonged to one of the twins, Jasmine. Violet sat to the left of Tate while Jasmine sat across from him, they sat in a triangular shape. Tate was holding out his wrist and pointing to the white lines that littered it.

"This one" Tate points to a faded but large white scar, "I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think."

Jasmine points to a pink scar.

"This one," she runs her finger lightly over the scar. Tate watches her fingers trace the scar, he lefts his hand slowly but he lowers it again. "Two days before we moved here."

Violet than points to a cut that has started to scab,

"Last week, first day at our new school... sucks."

Jasmine nods her head. That school did suck.

"Westfield, right? The worst, I got thrown out of there." Tate lied. They did not have to know what he did. Not yet anyways.

"We hate it here. We hate everyone. All there bourgeois designer bullshit. East Coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather." Violet ranted.

"There's this whore that does coke but then flips shit when someone smokes." Jasmine grumbled.

"Yeah! Who the hell does she think she is?" Violet exclaimed

"I miss the seasons" Jasmine frowned. She loved every season. She loved how each season brought something new. New colors, new smells, new weather.

"I love it when the leaves change." Tate said as he stared in to Jasmine's eyes.

To Tate Jasmine's eyes were beautiful. At first glance they looked blue but if you continued to stare you would notice the swirls of gold and different shades of blue, you would notice specks of greens. Her eyes were perfect to Tate, large round eyes with long black eyelashes.

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed while she stared back into Tate's dark eyes, "me, too."

The tree teens sat quietly. Violet looked at her sister and the blonde who continued to stare at each other. A small smile spread across her face when she saw Tate's hand slowly hold on to Jasmine's wrist, his fingers running across her cuts.

"Why did you move here?" Tate asked. He had heard bits and pieces of the reason but not all of it.

"Our dad had an affair. Our mom literally caught him in the act." Violet explained.

Tate turns to Violet and shakes his head. "That's horrible." He turns back to look at Jasmine "If you love someone, you should never hurt them" while continuing to stare at her he lowers his head slightly, "never."

"Tell me about it." Jasmine agreed

"Right? I know. And the worst part is that six months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage." Violet said

Tate slowly lets go of Jasmine's wrist. He stands up slowly and writes "TAINT" on her chalkboard, Jasmine stares at Tate while he does this. What does TAINT mean?

"The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" Violet continues to talk.

Tate sits closer go Jasmine and grabs both her hands. He was basically ignoring Violet. Violet didn't care, not with the way the boy was looking at her sister.

"I'm sorry." Tate's says quietly

"Why are you seeing our dad?" Violet ask

"That's kinda of a stupid question. Why were we seeing dad at one point." Jasmine answers.

"Yeah," Tate answered "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that."

She nods, it's true. Violet stands up and walks towards the music. She presses pause.

"You guys want to listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything." Violet ask

"No not really." Jasmine answers.

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asks

Violet walks over to the still unpacked box that contains Jasmine's CDs. Jasmine and Tate still sat next to each other on the floor. Tate shifts closer to Jasmine and takes her hands in his. They spring apart when the door to her room burst open.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben demanded. Ben is standing at the doorstep of Jasmine's room, his arms are crossed and his face is slightly red in annoyance and anger.

"We aren't doing anything dad." Jasmine answers.

"Yeah just listening to music, Dad," Violet said.

Ben looks at Tate.

"You need to leave, Tate." Ben moved to the side so when Tate leaves like he wants him to he has space to pass, "I'm sorry. He shouldn't be in here, and I think you know that... please."

"What's that thing you think I'm afraid of?" Tate hissed. He was pissed, pissed at Dr. Harmon for making him move away from Jasmine. Who did this doctor think he was, he would not keep him away from Jasmine, nothing would, "Fear of rejection?"

Tate stomps out of the room.

"Stay away from him." Ben ordered, he was looking specifically at Jasmine.

"Or what?" Jasmine challenged, since her father's cheating Jasmine has been cold towards he. He deserved it.

"Jasmine don't." Ben warned.

"Dad, nothing…" Violet said trying to avoid the fight that was bound to happen.

"You heard me!"

Jasmine sat quietly as she hear Tate run down the stairs screaming,

"No! Bullet, bullet, bullet!"

* * *

Ben walks out naked from the bathroom. The dog, Hallie is yapping.

"Hey, babe," Ben calls out to his wife, "you seen my razor blades?"

No answer. Where'd she go? He sees the door to the guest bedroom open, someone is in there. He approaches and pushes the door a bit more; he looks inside and discovers young, beautiful Moira fingering herself onto a chair. It looks like she's climaxed a few times already and is on her way to another. Ben watches. Breathless. She opens her eyes, sees Ben, Moira looks into his eyes and moans softly, beckons him. He almost goes to her desperate not just for sex but for some kind of affection. Then, he steps back, and quickly closes the door on the temptation. He quickly rushes over into another room. He drops his towel and grabs his cock; he quickly and violently stroked his length, his breathing gets heavy with arousal and guilt. He takes a shape breath and cums, looking down at the mess he made his eyes start to sting. He sniffles twice before he burst into tears.

"Your family is in danger." Ben hears someone whisper. '

Ben lifts a curtain and sees a man with half his face burned, Larry, standing in his garden, looking right at him. Ben takes a deep breath and puts a dressing robe on, Ben quickly runs outside to catch him but the man is nowhere to be found, he's gone. It's like he was never there.

* * *

The kitchen, gleams, spotless. Vivien enters with a bag of groceries, takes a second to appreciate her ordered home. She sets the bag on a counter, takes out a jug of orange juice. There is the sudden firecracker sound of SNAP and POPS. Vivien jumps out her skin. She turns around and sees that all the cabinet's door are now open. She looks around and sees no one is there. She hears a girl laughing.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asks.

Addie is laughing loudly. Vivien's breathing starts to pick up as she starts to panic.

"Why are you in my house?" She asks again.

Troy and Bryan appear behind Vivien, their throats slashed and blood stained their cloths and face. Still laughing, Addie sees them and points her finger at them but Vivien can't see the twins so instead she screams.

* * *

Ben paces back and forth across his office as talks to someone on the phone about Tate.

"No! I have no evidence of any past violence." Ben said frustrated, "No, I don't have his social. Listen, do not transfer me again. I'm trying to report a patient of high school age that I believe could be dangerous." Ben takes a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, I'll hold. Unbelievable."

Ben walks over to the couch and sits down. He rubs his hand across his face as he sighed. He was frustrated and worried. What was Tate doing in Jasmine's room? What if something happened? That boy was crazy, he dreams of shooting up a school. Ben turns his head as the door rolls open and his young red-headed maid Moira enters.

"May I clean in here?" She asked as she slowly walked around the room towards Ben.

"It's not a good time, Moira." Ben said as he looks away from the maid.

He was slowly but surely getting his wife to trust him, he could not risk it. He had his wife to think of, of Violet even though she was disrespectful towards him, of Jasmine. Jasmine he barley looks him in the eyes, Jasmine who use to tell him everything and who use to trust him with every fiber of her being, Jasmine who now barley talk to him anymore.

"It's Thursday." Moira explained her voice slow and seductive, "I get off in 20 minutes. If I don't do it now, it's not getting done until Monday." She was now standing in front of Ben, "Am I distracting you?

She tugs open her blouse and gropes her breast while looking Ben in the eyes

"Why don't you touch me a little?" She asks

"Get out." Ben said his mind filling with thoughts of his daughter, he wanted Jasmine to trust him again, he could not fuck up, not again.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked as she leaned forward, "Your wife's not home. She's probably at Pilates. I won't tell " She unhooks her garter belt as she lifts her leg and places in on Ben.

"Oh, God." Ben groaned as he leaned away. Jasmine Jasmine JasMINE JASMINE JASMINE JASMINE. The chant continued in his head.

"I didn't tell when you saw me playing with myself the other day." Moira leaned forward

"Please," Ben begged, "just go."

"Did you touch yourself after?" Her hands were resting on Ben's knees. She leans above him again.

"Please just go." Ben repeated desperately.

"You did." She sounded breathless, "Do it again. Show me." Her hands started to slid up his leg slowly.

"Dad I'm-" The door creaks, Jasmine froze as she looked at the scene in front of her, her Dad and her older house keeper on the couch, together.

Ben turned to her and froze, Jasmine was standing there, it was one of those rare moments were she talked to him. Jasmine shook her head.

"Never mind" she mumbled before turning around and walking away.

"Oh, shit, SHIT! Jasmine! Jasmine! Damn it!"

* * *

Jasmine walked quickly towards her room. Again he did it again. Tears burned her eyes as she opened the door to her room. She closed the door and rested her head against the door with her eyes closed.

"Not again, not again." She muttered as she started too slid to the floor.

"What's wrong?" a male voice asked.

Jasmine's eyes pop open and her mouth opens also to scream but a hand stops her.

"Don't scream, please." Tate begged. He did not want anyone to come in her room. He wanted to be alone, alone with Jasmine. He removes his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you." Tate's hand started to slowly slid down Jasmine's arm.

"If my mom or-" she stops, "or Ben," she hissed out his name, "see you in here you're dead."

Tate chuckled, 'I'm already dead' he thought.

"Doesn't matter." If they tried to take her away bad things would happen. If wouldn't happened matter she would stay. "Anyways what's wrong?" Tate asked again.

Tate moved to sit next to Jasmine; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Now what's wrong?"

* * *

Jasmine was walking towards her locker when she first heard the chants,  _FIGHT_!

"Aw shit!" Jasmine sighs before she takes off towards the noise.

Violet gets two punches in before Abby and Becca attack. Three on one not very good odds for Violet.

"For fucks sack" Violet hears a familiar voice say before Abby and Becca are pulled by the hair away from her. Students circled the group of girls fighting. Jasmine had Becca by the hair while Violet and Leah rolled on the floor. Abby tried to pull Jasmine off Becca but just ended up getting Becca's foot in her face. Becca pushed Jasmine into Leah and then Leah and Jasmine were now the ones rolling on the floor. Violet grabbed Becca and pulled her down. Abby gets Jasmine off of Leah and was trying to scratch her face. Jasmine pushes her off and again pulls Leah by the hair.

"We aren't scared of you!" Violet yelled.

"Should be!" Leah screamed as she tried to get Jasmine off her.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Cheered the kids around the fighting girls.

Jasmine pulled Leah's hair back as Violet picks up a cigarette still lit up and smashes it onto Leah's hand. Leah screams in pain.

  



	4. Aw Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine was walking towards her locker when she first heard the chants, FIGHT!
> 
> "Aw shit!" Jasmine sighs before she takes off towards the noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Fanfiction.net  
> I am the same writer

 This is what Jasmine looks like

 

    It's nighttime, middle of the night, so quiet you can hear the buzz of the digital clock. Ben and Vivien in bed. The house was quite as the residents of the house hold slept peacefully, all except one. A man no one could see was whispering, distantly. The whispering wakes one person up, Ben. Ben gets up, he's naked, and he is sleep-walking. He walks down the stairs, the house creaks and groans, and into the living room, put the gas on and lights up a match and throws it into the fireplace. Ben stairs at the fair place, hypnotize. Vivien wakes up to a find out her husband is missing, she grabs her rob and slowly walks down the stairs in to the living room. She finds her naked husband staring at the lit fireplace.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused and a bit scared as to why he would be staring at fire this late at night.

"Am I on a trip?" Ben asked, dazed.

* * *

 

Ben is in his office with Tate. The teenage boy was playing with his fingers while he looked at the man that was suppose to be treating him. That was suppose to be helping him.

"You mind if I tape this?" Ben asked as he pulled a small tap recorder from his pocket.

"No." Tate answered, he didn't care the doctor could do whatever he wanted as long as he helped him.

"You taking your medications?" Ben asked.

"Yes." Tate lied.

"Any side effects?"

"I was taking them at night," Tate said, "but they kept me up."

"And what did you do?" Ben asked.

"Started taking them in the morning." Tate lied again.

"Light sensitivity is pretty common." Bens said he could tell that Tate was lying to him.

"Maybe. Yeah, I think so." Tate agreed.

"When I was in medical school," Ben started his story. Tate sight slightly. "They brought in this CIA interrogator to help us better identify who was lying. This guy was, like, six foot, 50, crew cut. He must have been one hell of an interrogator, because I'll tell you something. I'd be terrified to lie to him."

"You think I'm lying to you?" Tate accused. Light sensitivity isn't a side effect of Lexapro, Tate." Ben admitted

"So you lied to me." Tate said with a bit of attitude.

"What is important..." Ben was trying to figure out the best way to explain he was trying to help the boy without angering him. "That is if you're telling the truth about doing these things to your classmates. If you were actually a danger to society, the law says that I have to report you to the police."

"Did you call them?"

"Not yet." Ben answered "I've treated psychotics before, and people with the right combination of chemical imbalance and psychological damage that can't be reached."

"You think that's me? You think I can't get better?"

"You?" Ben scoffs "You kidding me? You're hopeless."

The males look at each other for a moment. All was silent then they both starts laughing.

"Everybody can get better, Tate." Ben said as he chuckled. "Everybody. I just think you're scared. Of what, I'm not sure yet. Maybe rejection. Certainly because of what your father did to you."

"I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work." Tate admitted, he thought back to the bleeding twin with dark hair and blue eyes. The twin that ignored him.

"What?" Ben asked confused and disturbed.

Tate laughs and leans forward on his knees.

"Yeah," Tate nodded, "that's why I didn't take the meds."

"Tate." Ben warned. He thought about his twin daughters. His younger girls and he hoped the trouble teen has not meet his daughters yet. He wanted to keep his away from them.

"I was afraid my dick wouldn't work. Because I met someone." Tate smirked.

Ben was too late.

* * *

 

Tate was sitting on the floor of a room he knew well. His old room, now belonged to one of the twins, Jasmine. Violet sat to the left of Tate while Jasmine sat across from him, they sat in a triangular shape. Tate was holding out his wrist and pointing to the white lines that littered it.

"This one" Tate points to a faded but large white scar, "I did after my dad left. I was ten, I think."

Jasmine points to a pink scar.

"This one," she runs her finger lightly over the scar. Tate watches her fingers trace the scar, he lefts his hand slowly but he lowers it again. "Two days before we moved here."

Violet than points to a cut that has started to scab,

"Last week, first day at our new school... sucks."

Jasmine nods her head. That school did suck.

"Westfield, right? The worst, I got thrown out of there." Tate lied. They did not have to know what he did. Not yet anyways.

"We hate it here. We hate everyone. All there bourgeois designer bullshit. East Coast was much cooler. I mean, at least we had weather." Violet ranted.

"There's this whore that does coke but then flips shit when someone smokes." Jasmine grumbled.

"Yeah! Who the hell does she think she is?" Violet exclaimed

"I miss the seasons" Jasmine frowned. She loved every season. She loved how each season brought something new. New colors, new smells, new weather.

"I love it when the leaves change." Tate said as he stared in to Jasmine's eyes.

To Tate Jasmine's eyes were beautiful. At first glance they looked blue but if you continued to stare you would notice the swirls of gold and different shades of blue, you would notice specks of greens. Her eyes were perfect to Tate, large round eyes with long black eyelashes.

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed while she stared back into Tate's dark eyes, "me, too."

The tree teens sat quietly. Violet looked at her sister and the blonde who continued to stare at each other. A small smile spread across her face when she saw Tate's hand slowly hold on to Jasmine's wrist, his fingers running across her cuts.

"Why did you move here?" Tate asked. He had heard bits and pieces of the reason but not all of it.

"Our dad had an affair. Our mom literally caught him in the act." Violet explained.

Tate turns to Violet and shakes his head. "That's horrible." He turns back to look at Jasmine "If you love someone, you should never hurt them" while continuing to stare at her he lowers his head slightly, "never."

"Tell me about it." Jasmine agreed

"Right? I know. And the worst part is that six months earlier, my mom had, like, this brutal miscarriage." Violet said

Tate slowly lets go of Jasmine's wrist. He stands up slowly and writes "TAINT" on her chalkboard, Jasmine stares at Tate while he does this. What does TAINT mean?

"The baby was seven months old, and we had to have this macabre funeral. Have you ever seen a baby coffin?" Violet continues to talk.

Tate sits closer go Jasmine and grabs both her hands. He was basically ignoring Violet. Violet didn't care, not with the way the boy was looking at her sister.

"I'm sorry." Tate's says quietly

"Why are you seeing our dad?" Violet ask

"That's kinda of a stupid question. Why were we seeing dad at one point." Jasmine answers.

"Yeah," Tate answered "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that."

She nods, it's true. Violet stands up and walks towards the music. She presses pause.

"You guys want to listen to Morrissey? He's cool and he's pissy and he hates everyone and everything." Violet ask

"No not really." Jasmine answers.

"Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?" Tate asks

Violet walks over to the still unpacked box that contains Jasmine's CDs. Jasmine and Tate still sat next to each other on the floor. Tate shifts closer to Jasmine and takes her hands in his. They spring apart when the door to her room burst open.

"What are you doing in here?" Ben demanded. Ben is standing at the doorstep of Jasmine's room, his arms are crossed and his face is slightly red in annoyance and anger.

"We aren't doing anything dad." Jasmine answers.

"Yeah just listening to music, Dad," Violet said.

Ben looks at Tate.

"You need to leave, Tate." Ben moved to the side so when Tate leaves like he wants him to he has space to pass, "I'm sorry. He shouldn't be in here, and I think you know that... please."

"What's that thing you think I'm afraid of?" Tate hissed. He was pissed, pissed at Dr. Harmon for making him move away from Jasmine. Who did this doctor think he was, he would not keep him away from Jasmine, nothing would, "Fear of rejection?"

Tate stomps out of the room.

"Stay away from him." Ben ordered, he was looking specifically at Jasmine.

"Or what?" Jasmine challenged, since her father's cheating Jasmine has been cold towards he. He deserved it.

"Jasmine don't." Ben warned.

"Dad, nothing…" Violet said trying to avoid the fight that was bound to happen.

"You heard me!"

Jasmine sat quietly as she hear Tate run down the stairs screaming,

"No! Bullet, bullet, bullet!"

* * *

 

Ben walks out naked from the bathroom. The dog, Hallie is yapping.

"Hey, babe," Ben calls out to his wife, "you seen my razor blades?"

No answer. Where'd she go? He sees the door to the guest bedroom open, someone is in there. He approaches and pushes the door a bit more; he looks inside and discovers young, beautiful Moira fingering herself onto a chair. It looks like she's climaxed a few times already and is on her way to another. Ben watches. Breathless. She opens her eyes, sees Ben, Moira looks into his eyes and moans softly, beckons him. He almost goes to her desperate not just for sex but for some kind of affection. Then, he steps back, and quickly closes the door on the temptation. He quickly rushes over into another room. He drops his towel and grabs his cock; he quickly and violently stroked his length, his breathing gets heavy with arousal and guilt. He takes a shape breath and cums, looking down at the mess he made his eyes start to sting. He sniffles twice before he burst into tears.

"Your family is in danger." Ben hears someone whisper. '

Ben lifts a curtain and sees a man with half his face burned, Larry, standing in his garden, looking right at him. Ben takes a deep breath and puts a dressing robe on, Ben quickly runs outside to catch him but the man is nowhere to be found, he's gone. It's like he was never there.

* * *

 

The kitchen, gleams, spotless. Vivien enters with a bag of groceries, takes a second to appreciate her ordered home. She sets the bag on a counter, takes out a jug of orange juice. There is the sudden firecracker sound of SNAP and POPS. Vivien jumps out her skin. She turns around and sees that all the cabinet's door are now open. She looks around and sees no one is there. She hears a girl laughing.

"What are you doing?" Vivien asks.

Addie is laughing loudly. Vivien's breathing starts to pick up as she starts to panic.

"Why are you in my house?" She asks again.

Troy and Bryan appear behind Vivien, their throats slashed and blood stained their cloths and face. Still laughing, Addie sees them and points her finger at them but Vivien can't see the twins so instead she screams.

* * *

 

Ben paces back and forth across his office as talks to someone on the phone about Tate.

"No! I have no evidence of any past violence." Ben said frustrated, "No, I don't have his social. Listen, do not transfer me again. I'm trying to report a patient of high school age that I believe could be dangerous." Ben takes a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, I'll hold. Unbelievable."

Ben walks over to the couch and sits down. He rubs his hand across his face as he sighed. He was frustrated and worried. What was Tate doing in Jasmine's room? What if something happened? That boy was crazy, he dreams of shooting up a school. Ben turns his head as the door rolls open and his young red-headed maid Moira enters.

"May I clean in here?" She asked as she slowly walked around the room towards Ben.

"It's not a good time, Moira." Ben said as he looks away from the maid.

He was slowly but surely getting his wife to trust him, he could not risk it. He had his wife to think of, of Violet even though she was disrespectful towards him, of Jasmine. Jasmine he barley looks him in the eyes, Jasmine who use to tell him everything and who use to trust him with every fiber of her being, Jasmine who now barley talk to him anymore.

"It's Thursday." Moira explained her voice slow and seductive, "I get off in 20 minutes. If I don't do it now, it's not getting done until Monday." She was now standing in front of Ben, "Am I distracting you?

She tugs open her blouse and gropes her breast while looking Ben in the eyes

"Why don't you touch me a little?" She asks

"Get out." Ben said his mind filling with thoughts of his daughter, he wanted Jasmine to trust him again, he could not fuck up, not again.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked as she leaned forward, "Your wife's not home. She's probably at Pilates. I won't tell " She unhooks her garter belt as she lifts her leg and places in on Ben.

"Oh, God." Ben groaned as he leaned away. Jasmine Jasmine JasMINE JASMINE JASMINE JASMINE. The chant continued in his head.

"I didn't tell when you saw me playing with myself the other day." Moira leaned forward

"Please," Ben begged, "just go."

"Did you touch yourself after?" Her hands were resting on Ben's knees. She leans above him again.

"Please just go." Ben repeated desperately.

"You did." She sounded breathless, "Do it again. Show me." Her hands started to slid up his leg slowly.

"Dad I'm-" The door creaks, Jasmine froze as she looked at the scene in front of her, her Dad and her older house keeper on the couch, together.

Ben turned to her and froze, Jasmine was standing there, it was one of those rare moments were she talked to him. Jasmine shook her head.

"Never mind" she mumbled before turning around and walking away.

"Oh, shit, SHIT! Jasmine! Jasmine! Damn it!"

* * *

 

Jasmine walked quickly towards her room. Again he did it again. Tears burned her eyes as she opened the door to her room. She closed the door and rested her head against the door with her eyes closed.

"Not again, not again." She muttered as she started too slid to the floor.

"What's wrong?" a male voice asked.

Jasmine's eyes pop open and her mouth opens also to scream but a hand stops her.

"Don't scream, please." Tate begged. He did not want anyone to come in her room. He wanted to be alone, alone with Jasmine. He removes his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"I wanted to see you." Tate's hand started to slowly slid down Jasmine's arm.

"If my mom or-" she stops, "or Ben," she hissed out his name, "see you in here you're dead."

Tate chuckled, 'I'm already dead' he thought.

"Doesn't matter." If they tried to take her away bad things would happen. If wouldn't happened matter she would stay. "Anyways what's wrong?" Tate asked again.

Tate moved to sit next to Jasmine; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Now what's wrong?"

* * *

 

Jasmine was walking towards her locker when she first heard the chants,  _FIGHT_!

"Aw shit!" Jasmine sighs before she takes off towards the noise.

Violet gets two punches in before Abby and Becca attack. Three on one not very good odds for Violet.

"For fucks sack" Violet hears a familiar voice say before Abby and Becca are pulled by the hair away from her. Students circled the group of girls fighting. Jasmine had Becca by the hair while Violet and Leah rolled on the floor. Abby tried to pull Jasmine off Becca but just ended up getting Becca's foot in her face. Becca pushed Jasmine into Leah and then Leah and Jasmine were now the ones rolling on the floor. Violet grabbed Becca and pulled her down. Abby gets Jasmine off of Leah and was trying to scratch her face. Jasmine pushes her off and again pulls Leah by the hair.

"We aren't scared of you!" Violet yelled.

"Should be!" Leah screamed as she tried to get Jasmine off her.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Cheered the kids around the fighting girls.

Jasmine pulled Leah's hair back as Violet picks up a cigarette still lit up and smashes it onto Leah's hand. Leah screams in pain.

 


End file.
